


Appreciation

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Cosplay, Drunkenness, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamenashi comes to teach Yamapi wine appreciation.</p><p><cite>Yamapi likes his group members, which is good, because he's on tour right now and it's all group members, all the time. All the time. But it's still something special when friends come to visit.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).



> Inspired by [this screenshot](http://katmillia.livejournal.com/781211.html?format=light) from NewS' 2008-09 Winter Diamond Party tour where Yamapi calls Tegoshi "Kamenashi" and [this skit (2007?)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOm5-zhdghE) with Tegoshi impersonating Kame.

Kamenashi should be in Tokyo getting ready to film his new drama, something with wine. He brought two bottles with him.

Yamapi thinks it was two. They've only drunk two. Two, dark and red, something French, but Yamapi mostly giggled through Kamenashi's explanation of the flavours: oak, blackberries, cherries.... That he was supposed to smell the wine first before swallowing it down, the classier chaser to the pitchers of beer they've got in the green room.

It's great being in a group that's all adults now. As long as Yamapi can still sing and doesn't fall over, it's more important that he shows up on time than whether he's drunk or hung over.

Yamapi likes his group members, which is good, because he's on tour right now and it's all group members, all the time. All the time. But it's still something special when friends come to visit.

Yamapi raises his hand to gesture, wine sloshing dangerously close to the rim, so he takes another big gulp. He's already forgotten what he was going to say.

"No, no. Slowly. You're supposed to-- let me show you, ok?"

Kamenashi takes away Yamapi's glass, takes his own large mouthful (which he somehow makes look more elegant), and sets the glass beside his own on the table behind the couch. And then, he straddles Yamapi's lap.

He puts his hands either side of Yamapi's shoulders, as if to stop Yamapi from getting away, when Yamapi thinks that if he stood up, he'd fall right back down again. He puts his hands on Kamenashi's arse, for balance, to be helpful. Lips still pressed together, Kamenashi leans forward, a finger under Yamapi's chin to tilt his head up.

Kamenashi's kiss is slow, so slow to start. Slow enough for Yamapi to lick Kamenashi's lips open, sip by sip of wine, both darker and sweeter than straight from the glass. The wine doesn't make Yamapi burn, he's already sweating, and the shower he had after the concert makes no difference at all. Yamapi runs his hands over the backs of Kamenashi's thighs, ripped denim and shaved smooth skin, as he licks the taste of the wine from every corner of Kamenashi's mouth.

"Mm?" Kamenashi hums, when he finally breaks away for breath. His forehead is touching Yamapi's, and the hand is moving down the front of Yamapi's shirt.

"Tastes like-- strawberries. You taste like--"

Kamenashi's fingers tickle. That starts Yamapi giggling again. Yamapi's pants are open. That's why Kamenashi's fingers tickle.

"I'm very drunk. Too drunk. Oops."

"I'm not."

Kamenashi takes Yamapi's hand down, down, down, down. Kamenashi's pants are open, too. No underwear. He's hot and he's hard, sharp inhale of breath when Yamapi touches him.

Yamapi may be drunk, but he knows how to do this. He looks up, looks the other man in the eyes.

"Let me take care of you, Kamenashi."

"It's Kazuya," Tegoshi says, tongue darting out against his lip. He likes cosplay. He likes cosplay a lot. "Not Kamenashi, Ka _zuya_."


End file.
